Heather Potter
by angeljenny694
Summary: I do not own Harry Potter or any person within. When Heather get's kicked out, she turns to the one person she can trust. what they find out will turn their world up side down. mentions of abuse and rape


Heather Potter looked in shock at her Aunt and Uncle. The almost 16 year old girl had been told to leave. " What are you waiting for bitch. Get going. I'm not having a FREAK in my house anymore." Vernon said. " I. Please Uncle Vernon. I don't." Petunia slapped her. Hard. Heather cred out as she fell. She had been back a week and had been beaten badly. A bit of blood came out of the corner of her mouth. Dudley grabbed her bag and tossed it into the street. He then dragged Heather into he street. The small girl whimpered as he walked away. She gathered her bag and got up she hobbled along for a few minutes before it started raining. She drew her thin coat over her body. She was able to get to a tree. A ranch had fallen off. It looked like it might be able to hold her. " I hope it can. I have a ways to go before I can catch the Knight Bus." she whimpered in pain. Her clothes were soon soaked through. Heather started o shake with cold. She forged on ahead. She had to walk 3 miles before she was able to call the Bus.

When it appeared in front of her, she smiled a bit. Stan helped her up. He got her to a bed near the front. " Where are you gong Miss Potter?" He asked. "London please." " You got it. Stan said. He handed her a cup of Coco. It helped warm her up.

All to soon she was back out in the rain. She made her way to a pay phone. She had just enough change to make he call. "Please be up Mia." she said. She dug the number out of her pocket and dialed it. It rang a few times. Then a woman's voice said "Granger Home." " Is Hermione here?" Heather asked. " Yes she is. May I ask who's calling?" " Heather Potter Ma'am." she said. She heard talking. Then Hermione's voice. " Heather. Hey. I didn't think you'd call." " Yeah. I didn't have any choice. Mia. I'm in trouble." " What's going on? Where are you?" " London. I. Mia. I need help please. I didn't know who else to call." " Okay. Why are you in London?" " Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kicked me out." " I'm on the way right now. Where are you at?" " The pay phone by the Cauldron. I'll be there soon Honey. Don't move." " Yeah. And hurry. It's getting bad." " I will be. Hang on hon. I'm on the way." Hermione said. As soon as she heard the tone. Heather started coughing. She was alarmed to see blood on the ground.

20 minutes later a car stopped beside her. She saw Hermione standing there when she opened her eyes. " Mia. You came." " Of course I did Honey. Let's get you in the car." Hermione said. Heather bit her lip as she stood up. Another coughing fit brought up more blood. Hermione saw the blood. "Heather How long has this been going on?" " I don't know. How long have we been back?" " A week." " Then I guess a day later. I don't really remember." " Come on. I'm taking you to the Hospital. I know you don't like Hospitals. But you're coughing up blood. That's not good. Come on." Hermione said. She got her best friend in the seat then grabbed her backpack. She slid into the drivers seat and got the car going. " Call Mom." Hermione said. Heather heard ringing. " Hermione? Did you get her?" " Yeah. But she's coughing up Blood. I'm heading to the Hospital." " I'll meet you there. How far away are you?" " about 10 or 15 minutes away. I think one of her legs is broken as well. I can't be sure. I know for a FACT one of her arms is broken. I see a bit of bone showing." Hermione said as she drove. 'll be there in 5. I'll be waiting with a full Team." " Okay. 'll see you soon. You idiot. Move it." Hermione said as she honked the horn.

20 minutes later, Hermione pulled into the Hospital. She got out and carried Heather inside. Heather clung to Hermione. she whimpered when she saw she was in a Hospital. " No. Please. Don't let him near me. He's bad. I don't want him." she said. Hermione KNEW something was going on. She tried to hand Heather over. She clung tighter. " Sweetheart, these are Doctors." " They gonna hurt me." " Hurt you? Heather Why do you say that?" " Cause the other one. He says all are the same. Mia I don't wanna be hurt. He hurts me when I see him." Heather said. Emma looked at the small girl. " Heather. I promise you, they won't hurt you. Would it help if I was in the room with you?" " Can Mia be there?" " I can't Heather." " I think we can bend the rules. A bit. This one time." The head of the Hospital said. " Okay. I'll be with you Heather. Come on." Hermione said. Heather stared coughing again. More blood came up. Hermione wiped the blood away. They all knew what that meant. They got her up to surgery. Hermione stayed as long as she could. Emma held he girl as she broke down. " they did this to her. Her so called ' family' they caused this. They made a sweet girl like Heather suffer. Normally I'm not one for revenge. But this time." " You know what Hermione? I find myself wanting blood for this." Emma said. Her voice held barely controlled anger. " you don't understand Momma. Heather. She never does anything to anyone. She helps people. A first year was missing her family last year. They couldn't afford an Owl. Heather said she could use Hedwig. A friend of ours, Neville Longbottom, lost his parents in the Wars. She found out his own family was treating him badly. She sat them down and told them it was no wonder Neville was so nervous all the time being treated like he was She never asks for a damned thing. And those people dare to treat her like this. Oh hell no. Time to call in the big guns on this one." Hermione said. " Who are you talking about?" " People you don't want mad at you. Heather's TRUE family." Hermione said as she pulled her cell phone out. She punched a set of numbers in. " You're needed at the Hospital. Bring everyone." what she heard didn't please her. " I don't care. Heather's in here. Now get the fuck over here. NOW. I want everyone here. The twins, Bill, Charlie, Fleur Vickie. Susan, Pansy. Everyone." She listened for a second. "Them to. Get them here. I'll tell everyone what I know when you get here." she said. She snapped the cover shut. " what was that about?" " In about an hour or so, there's gonna be a bunch of really mad witches and Wizards here. And most of them are of age. When they find out what's going on, well, no one will be able to stop them. Everyone that had a hand in harming our girl is gonna pay." Hermione said.

4 hours later they got news. They had to take on of Heather's lungs. There was also damage to her spleen, Gull Bladder and other organs. Hermione then said " She will be okay though right?" " Yeah. She'll be fine Hermione. She's in Recovery now. You should know something. We saw something. She was also raped. She shows signs of having had a child. In the last few years. Id say about 2 or 3 years. I'll see if there's any records of her giving birth in any Hospital." " I doubt you will Doctor." Hermione said. " she's been beaten. There are marks on her ankles and wrists that show she might have been tied up. She hasn't eaten in abut a week. There's signs of long term abuse." Hermione heard the others coming up. She held up a hand to show they needed to wait. They stopped. " Doctor, when will she be up?" " In a few more hours. How are those other people?" " Heather's real family." " We got her arm set. There was also a small head wound. We took care of her. Now what about the people that did this to her?" " Don't worry about them. You see those people behind us?" " Hard not to." " Yeah. Well. Some of them knew her parents. All of them love Heather like a daughter, Sister, even as an Aunt for a few of them." " Oh my." " Oh yeah. When they find out what happened to her, they will want blood." " Isn't that Siri Black?" " That's right. That big man there. That's Hagrid. There's also Fred and George, Bill, charlie and their father Arthur Weasley. Their Little sister/ Daughter Ginny. Susan Bones. Remus Lupin. Professor's McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, Sprout and a few others. All of them love that girl you worked on. They all protect her because she's kind to everyone. She never hurts anyone. Not even a Spider. She's NEVER harmed a living soul in all the time I've known her." Hermione said.

She walked up to the group. They started Pelting Hermione with Questions. " I can't answer all those questions people. Sit down and I will tell you what I can." she said. They all did so. " Our girl will live. They had to take one of her lungs. Not even Madam Pomfrey could have saved it. there's damage to multiple Organs. They fixed her up. She's gonna live. She's in recovery right now. She'll be up in a few hours. The biggest concern is that. There are signs she was raped. She had a baby." " Hermione, how sure of this are they?" Siri asked. " I'm very sure Miss Black. At this point. She's going to need her family at her side. The main thing is to not over stress her. She's gonna need time to heal." " When can we see her?" " Not for a while I fear." " Who did this to her?" Fred asked. " I don't think." " Who dared to harm her?" Bill asked. " I'm going to let Hermione answer that question." the doctor said. She started walking away very fast. " Now. Before I say anything. Please remember, we can't." " Answer. The. Question. Hermione. Now." Remus growled. " The Dursley Family. We don't need to rush. In fact we'll let them think that they got away with whatever. Let's not do anything to rash now." Hermione said as she felt he anger. " We won't do anything rash Miss Granger. We'll listen to what Miss Potter has to say. Then we'll go from there." Flitwick said. " I promised James and Lilly I would Protect her. I have failed. If the Dursley Family did anything to her." Snape said.

It was late morning when they were told Heather was awake. " She's asking for Hermione, Vickie Fleur and a few others." the nurse said. They all followed her. " Now remember to take it easy with her." " We know Pam. We will." Hermione said. ' I know you will Hermione." the woman said. They walked into the room Heather was in. the others were shocked when they saw her face. " Hey sweetie. How are you doing?" Hermione asked. " I don't. Mia?" " What do you remember last?" Fleur asked. " I." " We know what happened Heather." " You do?" " Yeah. Not the full thing. We know enough though." Susan said. " Oh god." Heather said. She knew what they thought of her. It must have shown on her face. " heather. We don't think anything less of you. None of us do. Everyone's outside waiting." " Everyone?" Heather asked. " Yeah. All of them ready to rain doom down on the ones that dared to hurt you." Vickie said softly. " No. I don't want that. No more. Oh gods. They can't do this. Tell them they can't. I don't. Please." Heather said. " We'll tell them. Calm down honey." " for all the good it's gonna do." Susan said. Heather's eyes went wide. " You have to tell them not to. Uncle Vernon wont like this. At all. He'll hurt them. Then he'll come for me. They all will." " Heather. They can't touch you now. Aunt Amelia is gonna have some people watching over you. " Like the order was watching over me? Hey didn't do anything to help me. At all." " " These will be hand picked. Anyone tried to come in the room that you don't want, or that doesn't work here will be in big trouble." Fleur said. " Really?" " That's right. Everyone out there wants you to be safe." " So I can get Voldemort for them." She said. "No. it's because you are our friend. not because of this war." Vickie said.

They each got a few minutes with her. Siri didn't go in. She wanted to wait. When Remus walked back out, Siri said " How is she?" " Tired. But okay." he said. The young woman looked at her best friend. " She's scared as hell Siri. She's not saying anything but I can tell it's because of them."

a few hours later at Siri's house, they all sat at a table. They all had something to say. At last Hermione slammed her hand on the table. Enough. We all know how Heather is." " A sweet girl." " To damned nice to ask us o do anything like this for her." " She was almost in tears when we told her we wanted to defend her." " No matter what, they have to pay." Severus said. " agreed." they all said. Hermione sat back down and leaned back. She listened as they started planning. " We wait a few days. Revenge is a dish best served cold." Fred said.

Heather was sound asleep in her room when a nurse came in. She held a deal of flowers. They were laced on the bedside table. She whined a little in her sleep. Then settled back down. ' how any one can hurt a sweet girl like Heather is beyond me.' she thought as she check Heather's vitals and the I.V. They were doing good. All the Nurses on that floor loved Heather. The thought that anyone could hurt her made them mad. Green eyes opened an hour later. She saw the flowers on her bedside. She was confused. " Flowers? Oh my gosh. Lilies. I love those. I never told anyone that. I wrote it in my Dairy. But. Never said anything. Though." she muttered. When a nurse came in to change the bag on her I.V. She said " Do you know who sent the flowers?" ' No. sorry. The guy that delivered them said they were for you." " No card or anything?" " Sorry sweetie. They are beautiful though." " I love Lilies." " Someone must have gone through a LOT of trouble for you hon. These are Japanese water Lilies." " Oh. Gosh. They did go through some hoops to get them. I always tried to get Aunt Petunia to let me get some for the Garden at home. She would always say we don't anything like that here." " The Garden?" " The flower Gardens. I. I'm in charge of them." " What else do you do there?" "Everything. If it needs doing, I do it. I always love my time outside though. It lets me think you know. I always try a little something new each month." " Really? What do you have in there now?" " I got a great idea this year. A friend of mine helped me because I don't have what's needed to do this. But we took some Roses, different kinds, Lilies and one or two other types and cross breed them. We go to a boarding school in Scotland see." "Did it work?" " Yep. Oh my. The Hybrids are beautiful." "Maybe I can see them one day." " I sill have a few things left at the house. I know my Protectors are planning on going over there and talking to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. Even though I told you not to Uncle Remus. Uncle Sev. Aunt Minerva. Uncle Filius. Hermione." Heather said. Then she smiled and said " Hey don't run away. Come back." with a laugh. They walked into the room. " How'd you know we were?" " Oh please Mia. I've shared a room with you for 9 Months out of the last 5 years." Heather said. I should have known you'd be able to tell Bambi." " Bambi?" Hermione said. " What they used to call me Mia." " Like the Movie Bambi?" " The very same. She couldn't get enough of it." Still can't. No telling how many copies I wen through." Heather muttered. " Lunch will be up soon." the Nurse said. " Okay Fiona." Heather said. When she left, Severus said " Heather, have you gotten he Prophet?" " No. I haven't. I also couldn't listen to the news. Why? Hows Siri doing? She's still hiding right? Tell me she's safe." Heather said. " Well. Um." " You see." " Yeah Siri's." " I don't." " Tell me. Please. Is my Godmother safe?" Heather asked. " She's safe." Hermione said. " Good. Why the act then?" " We have to tell you something Bambi." Minerva said. " It might be better for you to read it." Filius said. Hermione handed her an issue of the Prophet. Heather opened it and started reading it. " No way. This isn't real. The Ministry can't pull it's head out of it's ass to save it's life. There's only a few op people there that aren't complete Dunderheads. The rest of them." " Go ahead and tell her Miss Granger." Minerva said. " It's like this. We're friends with Susan Bones. Her aunt is head of the DMLE. Susan told Madam Bones Siri didn't do it and Madam bones managed to get a Hearing for Aunt Siri. They had no choice but to declare Aunt Siri free of all charges." " Fudge wasn't pleased." " I'll bet he wasn't. Where is she?" Remus walked to the door. Heather heard him calling for someone. He walked back in the room with someone behind him. Heather squealed when she saw Siri standing there. She smiled at the girl. " Hey Bambi." " Aunt Siri. I'd get up but um." Siri hugged her as hard as she could. She had a bag and a box with her. " These are for you. I um. I hope you like hem." Siri said as she handed the Box and Bag to the girl. Heather opened the box first. It was a pendent. Made of three types of gold. " Aunt Siri. This must have cost a." " No. this has been handed down the Potter Family for to many generations to count. It was made for the first girl born into the family see. And she handed it to her daughter when she was old enough. Aunts have passed it to nieces. Grandmothers to Granddaughters. Now it's yours. If you have a daughter, you'll give it to her." Siri said. " Oh Aunt Siri. Thank you." Heather said. Then she opened the bag. She pulled out a stuffed Doe. " I love it. I. I think I had one of these as a baby. I." "you did Bambi. James and Lilly gave it to you. You loved that hing to death. Took it everywhere." Minerva said. " We'd better go have that 'talk' now. Where's what you need at Bambi?" " In the Cupboard under the stairs. There's a floorboard. It's the 5th one form the right. Under it is an area. I need everything under there. I do mean everything. There's a case under there. I want you to carefully put a sample of the flowers from the back flower garden's upper left area in there. Their hybrids. Neville helped me make them. Please be very careful with them." " we will be." " please they. They mean a lot to me." Heather said. " no problem Bambi." Remus said. They walked out.

When they left, Siri looked at the girls. " Girls, I have something to tell you." Siri said. She dug two files out of her purse and handed them to the girls. Moments later the nurses heard " What the Bloody heel does that mean?" From Hermione. " It means you two are sisters." " We're a year apart though." Heather said. " Yeah. 17 yeas ago, I had Hermione. I took her home. Then I meet someone. We dated some. He was so Handsome." " He was my daddy?" Heather asked softly. " Yeah. I told myself I loved him. But he. He might have loved me at first. But he was a Player. Moving form girl to girl. I was just another in a long line of girls he had dated. Then I found out I was Pregnant with you Heather. Hermione was almost a year old. I had enough money to raise both of you the right way." " So. What happened?" Hermione asked. " Well. I was going to leave with you two. Leave the Country I mean. I have a few friends in America. So we were going to leave. I have duel Citizenship. Both of you do to. A couple of days before we were going to leave, you were kidnapped. I. There was a note. Saying I didn't deserve you. That you would be given to worthy families. I was. I was so mad and upset. I cried for days after that. I." " Couldn't you find us? Heather asked. " I tried to baby. But. There was no trace of you girls. Then James and Lilly died. I went after Peter. And you know the rest " Siri said. " What happens now?" Hermione asked. " I. I don't know. I'll understand if you want to stay here in England. I just. I had to tell you." Siri told her daughters. " After everything you've been through, maybe. I think we should. A fresh start might be good for us all." Hermione told her sister. " I guess. Maybe. It's a good idea. But." Heather said. " We have a while to decide. I think you two should think it over. Hermione your adopted mom told me if you want, you can live with me. I want to. I would like to get to know you two." " Momma, do you know what's happened to me at school?" Heather asked softly. "I know a bit. Not everything." Siri said. "I think. You might not want to know me after you hear what's happened. I mean the truth. Not what the Prophet says happened." the small girl said. " what do you mean baby?" Heather looked at her mother and sister. "Mia there are things you don't even know. I. You both need to know the truth." Heather whispered. She told them everything that had happened. When she was done,she was trying not to cry. Siri and Hermione looked hocked at what she had said. She caught site of a bug by the closed window. Her lips curled into a snarl. " What is it Hermione?" Siri asked. Heather also so the bug. She looked at her sister. They almos looked like they were talking. They both had feral looking grins on their faces. Hermione reached into her bag and got a small jar. The lid had small holes in it. She crept over as she got the lid off. She slammed it over the bug. She was able to get the lid on it before it could fly away. She tossed the sealed jar to her sister. " Hello Rita. I believe we told you at the end of 4th year to go away and never spy on me again. Now we find you here spying. Again. You are dumber then a ton of bricks." " I don't think she got the lesson fist time around." Hermione said. " what you think we should do to er Mia?" " Well. I think we outta talk to Susan. " Maybe the idiots at the Paper well pay ya for a inside look at the Prison." Heather said. " And don't bother trying to go human bitch. That's the same jar as before." Hermione said. Siri smiled a her daughters as they talked. " Even better. Let's give Rita to Hagrid." " Good idea little sis. No. What was his name?" " Are you thinking bout who I think your talking about?" " Yeah." " You are evil my dear sister. I love it." " What are you talking about Girls?" Siri asked. " Rita Skeeter Mommy. The Evil bitch Reporter form 4th year." Hermione giggled. " Rita? Holy crap. We always thought she was doing something like this o get her stories. Not even Lilly could get any Proof. How did you?" " Well. We hide how smart we are Momma." Hermione said. " You do? Why?" " You're kidding right?" " No. you know how it was when you were our age Mommy?" " Yeah I remember it." " It's gotten worse. We girls have to hide what we can really do Momma." " If we show what we can REALLY do, the idiots say we're cheating. Oh a few of the boys know what we can really do. But most them have no clue." " We found it's better to hide." " I'm a Master at hiding things. Kind of had to be." Heather said. Most of the Professor's know the truth." Hermione said.

Meanwhile, most o the Weasley Family, the Heads of House, Remus, and all of Heather's closest friends walked up Privet Drive. As it was the weekend, kids were playing. People were doing yard work. They all stopped when they saw the group walking. " where is it again?" Tonks asked. " According to Heather, We'll know it when we see it." Remus said. Mad Eye's walking stick thumped as he walked along. " Is that the one?" Minerva asked. She was pointing at the only house hat had a nice Flower garden. " Must be. Potter did say she took good care of the Flowers." Mad Eye said. That caused people to start talking. " Ae you talking about Heather Potter?" one woman asked. " Yeah." " She's not here. No one knows whee she is." a woman said. " Hey shut up about that Freak bitch." Dudley said. What did you just say boy?" Filius asked. " Potter's a freak. Glad we kicked her out. And who the fuck are you? A midget?" " The Circus must be in town Dudley." " You mus not be from around here. So let me fill you in on a few things. My Parents run this place. Me and my boys we enforce the rules. Now, If you plan on living here, you'd best no be a freak, or a fagot. We don't look to kindly on those kinds here." Dudley said. " Really" Fred said. " oh yeah. Now you have the look of a freak to you folks. So, you'd best run along before we make you go." Dudley said. " What makes you think we'd go? Even IF you could make us go." Mad Eye said. " We run this area. We keep it free of any Freakishness." Vernon said. " I always said you were stupid Dursley. But I never thought you'd be THAT stupid." Mad Eye said. " You' you're those freaks from the train Station." Petunia screamed. " Yeah. We were there. Now. We've come to have a little , shall we say chat, abut how you treated Heather." Fred said. " You see. We think of her as our little sister. The way you fat fucks treat her has reached our ears."George said. " I knew her Parents." " We sort of promised James and Lilly we'd Protect her." " We failed in that. But now? Now we have a chance to help her out. " Now she said not to do anything to ya. I'm inclined to not listen to her. But she's a sweet girl. Got me wrapped round her little finger. I hate to see her hurt. Hate to see her cry even more. So for now, you live. I find ya did anything to her, it's done." Mad Eye said. Then a Cell phone rang. Remus pulled it out. " Hello?" He barked. He listened to the person on the other end. "I see. Thank you Siri. Yeah. We'll take came of them. Tell the little one not to worry." Remus said. He started to hang up. But something made him stop. What he heard made him smile. " Don't worry Hermione. they won't be going anywhere. Tell Bambi they ain't touching her again. Yeah." Remus said. Before the Dursley Family could move, Remus had a gun out and was pointing it at them. The other Aurors did the same thing. Remus grabbed a pair of cuffs and slapped them on Vernon. He tightened them a it. " Cuff them Sargent. Lt." He said. " Yes Sir." Mad Eye and Tonks said. " you're under Arrest for Child Abuse, Rape of a Minor and attempted Murder." emus said. " You're a bunch of Freaks. You have no right to." Remus pulled his badge out and shoved it into Vernon's face. He went pale. "Section 13?" " Yeah. You just fucked up Mr Dursley. We at Section 13 hate child Abusers." Tonks said. Everyone knew about Section 13. they all knew they went came down hard on people people that abused children. " you can't arrest me." Dudley said. " We can Boy." Mad Eye said. " We have the Power to arrest anyone that abuses a child. Even a barley adult like you son. Now. I suggest you not speak anymore. It's all going on the record." Remus said.

At he Hospital, They were watching some T.V. When the report of what was happening at Number 4 came on. Heather watched as her Aunt, Uncle and Cousin wee lead away in Handcuffs. Tears were shining in her eyes. Then they started falling. Hermione rubbed her sisters back. Siri held the small girl as she cried. " Hey kiddo. It's okay." Heather said nothing as she cried. Soon she had cried herself to sleep. " Momma?" " Yeah sweetheart?" " Did you mean what you said? About getting away fro England?" Hermione asked. " I am." " Good. I think we should do it. Little one here needs a new start. She needs somewhere new. Somewhere she can be herself. That's not here." Hermione said. " Yeah. I was thinking maybe America. I have places all over the place. I'll need to go to the bank to get a listing of what I have." " I'll stay here and watch over Bambi." " you're a good sister Hermione." " Momma. I wanna be called my Birth name." "If that's what you really want." " I like it." Okay Rini." Siri said. Rini slipped into her little sister's bed. Rini put an arm around Heather's shoulder. Siri smiled as she watched her daughters.

A few days later, Siri walked out of the Bank with all the Information she needed. She also had Information for her Daughters. The Goblins were very helpful. They had given her all the Information she asked for. " I's worse then I thought. If this is rue, I need to get the girls out . And soon." Siri said. She made her way to the Hospital. When she walked in she saw her daughters giggling. " Oh gods no. Not that I don't think she's not good looking. But. Yeah. Ewe. Heather said. " okay Angelina Jolene or Marina Sirtis?" " Form Tomb Raider or Mr. and rs. Smith?" " Tomb Raider." " Angelina. Gotta go with her. Now. Let me see here. Data or Thor?" " Gotta go with Thor. He's a god after all." Hermione said. They both giggled. " Black Widow or the band camp girl from American Pie?" " Black Widow. I would think she could bend in ways the human body not meant to." Heather said with a large smile. " my daughters are not right in the head." Siri said. " Hi Momma." the two said. " Do I even want to know what you two are doing?" " It's a game. We're asking each other who we would date." " It's based n what we like." " I um. Heather, Rini and I were talking. And we think I might be best to leave England." " Where would we go?" " Well. That's what we're going to talk about honey. I went to the bank and got a listing of all the Houses the Family has. I figure we can look at them. Figure out where we want to go first. Then see if we have a house in that state. Where have always wanted to go?" " I saw pictures of Washington state one time. I've always wanted to kind of see it." " I've heard it's really beautiful there." " let's see if we have a place there in Washington State." Siri said. She looked through the information. " I think we have a house thee. Yes we do. We have a couple there." Siri said. She showed the girls pictures of the houses. They looked at each picture. And the listing of what they had. What do you girls think?" they looked at each other. They smiled and said " This one." together. " This one. Okay. It's a good house. Not to big." " But not to small either." Hermione said. " We'll go as soon as we can okay." "Sounds great Momma." Rini said.


End file.
